The invention relates to an anchor rail having a base body, wherein the base body has a longitudinal groove, which extends in the direction of a longitudinal center line of the anchor rail. On the side located opposite the longitudinal groove, the base body has a rail back, to which at least one anchor is fixed, and wherein the base body has at least one front side, which runs at right angles to the longitudinal center line and to which an end plate is fixed. The end plate protrudes beyond the rail back to the side of the base body facing away from the longitudinal groove and supports an anchoring element, which extends from the end plate to the side of the end plate, on which the base body is arranged. The invention further relates to a building structure comprising at least one concrete member, into which an anchor rail is cast.
An anchor rail comprising anchors, in the end section of which an end anchor is inserted, is known from DE 199 03 258 C2. The end anchor has an insert element, which protrudes into the anchor rail. A mounting plate, on which an anchor element is arranged, is arranged on the insert element.